Love Story
by Agirlwhomakesadiffrence
Summary: She and Jacob were not meant to be but at least its a Love Story to be told. From Renesmee POV Demi Lovato as Renesmee


**My Renesmee in here will be portray by Demi Lovato. I always thought Demi as Renesmee. It is describe by Stephanie that Renesmee ****having the facial features of her father, Edward, as well as his reddish-brown hair color. However, she inherited curly hair from her grandfather, Charlie Swan. Her eyes are described as chocolate brown, just like her mother, Bella's were while she was still human. ****Especially When Demi hair is in a brownish- red tone like Robert's who portray as Edward and She have chocolate brown eyes who can resemble Bella. One more thing about Demi she have an angular face shape. So what do you think of my idea ?**

**Its from Renesmee(Demi) POV**

I still remember the day I saw him. Its almost like in a blink of an eye I am 14 physically and mentally. I was in Aunt Rosalie's arms when I first saw him. Then here I am in high school with him.

You may think its weird but he is my father's greatest enemy and he and my mother once had a past. And yet me and him is meant to be.

Daddy never allow Jacob to come in the house neither near our family. I am not really close to him. Only minor flashbacks of when I was still a baby.

I always thought he was the cutest guy on earth apart from my grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Jasper and Emmett and of course my dad. Girls would squeal when he just smile. But apparent I just don't appeal to him. He is a werewolf and I a half-vampire. We're world apart.

My mum told me that Jacob had imprinted on me when I was younger. Still, I never truly was attracted to him. I just see him as every single normal high school guys except much better looking.

Until one day at junior prom, I saw him making his way through the crowd. He say hello to me and put his hand out asking for a dance. All of my girlfriend giggled and push me lightly. I just smile at him and walk away ignoring him. I know my dad would not be happy if he smell the were wolf scent on me.

_We were both young  
When I first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flash back starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
I see the lights  
See the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way  
Through the crowd  
And say Hello  
Little did I know  
_

I sat by the pond while throwing some pebble. I heard foot steps behind me as I saw Jacob sat beside me. "Hey, what's your name ?" Jacob ask pretending he does not know my name at all. "Jacob Black, stop pretending. I heard many things about you" I said. "What things about me ?" Jacob asked.

"That you imprinted on me ? Don't I get even a choice at all ?" I said almost yelling. "Hey Nessie, relax. Where is the sweet innocent girl I liked ?" Jacob said. "Well she have grown up. And stop calling me Nessie. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. And I am planning to keep my last name that way." I said harshly.

"So you are not changing to maybe Renesmee Curtin ?" Jacob asked. "I broke up with Jayden Curtin like two months ago. My dad almost punch him when he kissed me." I said. "Serve him right" Jacob mumbled. Apparently he thought I could not hear anything.

"Hey he was my first boyfriend and longest crush" I argued back while twirl by purposely curled curls by my index finger. I straightened my hair the previous summer because my I hated when people say my hair resemble Charlie. Just thinking of it make me shudder.

"I think you better leave before my dad comes. And when he does see you he will not be very happy" I said harshly. How do I make a guy give up on me completely ? "You do not need to. I am already here" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turn to face the most amazing guy in the world, my dad. "Hey daddy" I say as I stood up to stand beside my dad. "Hey Edward" Jacob said to my dad. "Hey Renesmee, could you go to the car first with your mother. I will see you in there" my dad said.

I walk a couple of steps then hid behind a pillar. "Stay away from Renesmee" my dad said. He then walk toward my direction. I immediately ran toward the car hoping he would not spot me.

_  
That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging' you Please don't go  
And I said  
Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princes  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes  
_

I heard a loud slam on the door at the driver seat. "Relax on the door Edward. Its new" my mother say toward my father beside her. "Yea, dad what's the problem. I know the limits." I said. "That's my girl" my dad said. "Stop it that." I said. "You will always be my little girl no matter what" my dad said.

"Okay Edward, Stop it. It makes me miss Charlie" My mum said. I laugh as Pull my long violet gown up to my ankle. "Argh… Mum I hate it when Aunt Alice take me as a Barbie doll." I complained.

"That Alice, I must tell her not to mess with my baby girl." Edward said. "Thanks dad" I said. I turn behind as I saw that charismatic face standing by the car park. I just so love playing hard to get. Especially if the story line is something like Romeo and Juliet. Forbidden Love.

That night I sat by my study desk. I was doing some revision and was stuck at some stupid biology question which I stubbornly refuse to go ask my dad how to do it because I wanted him and my mum to have some 'alone' time together. I now know where did I get my stubbornness. With my character I am easily labeled as Edward Cullen's daughter.

Just then, I got a text message _'Hey meet you at the garden by your mansion. I would not leave if I have not see you. Jacob' _I let out a short fake laugh and then smirk. I quickly get dress and climb down my window. I am so glad I am a half-vampire. I could climb fast and flawlessly.

_  
So I sneak out  
To the garden to see you  
We keep quiet  
Cause were dead if they new  
So close your eyes  
Just keep this down for a little while  
_

"What do you want ?" I ask as I clutch on to my pink jacket battling with the cold wind. "I just want to see you" Jacob said sincerely. "Don't you have anything better to do ?" I asked. "Well, you're much more important" he said.

"Aren't afraid of offending my dad ?" I asked. " A little but don't you think its romantic. Like Romeo and Juliet ?" Jacob said. "No its not at all. " I said harshly. "You're cute when you are angry" Jacob said with a smirk.

"Eww….. Never call me cute" I said as my face gave a disgusted look. "Well then how did Jayden ever chased you ?" Jacob asked. "I asked him out" I said flatly. "So could you ask me out ?" Jacob asked. "No ! No ! No ! I got to go. You are just wasting my precious time. I just bath and when I get back I need to take another shower. All because of you" I said as I stomped away.

"I will miss you." Jacob shouted as I disappear into the darkness. What an idiot ! I thought to myself. He is cute, charming and nice. But vampires and Werewolves are not meant to be. Its just not right. Even though he had already imprinted on me, I just cant be with him. As days goes by my faith and liking for that guy is just fading. It was unlike when I was just born.

I looked over at Aunt Rosalie's shoulder and saw that amazing guy. But now its different. I know I will never like him. These 16 years have change my feelings completely. I walk through the door of the mansion. __

I got tired of waiting  
Wounderin' if you were ever comin' around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

_  
_"Could you guys stop sucking each other's face ?" I said to Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett who were making out on the couch.

I walk up to my room as I pass by Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. "Where were you ?" Aunt Alice asked with that pixie smile plastered on her. "I went to get some supper." I said as I raise a plastic bag containing my supper which I purchase before coming back. "Did you buy some for your favorite Uncle Jasper ?" Uncle Jasper asked.

I laugh and replied "Are you kidding me ? You guys don't eat" I laughed and then went to the kitchen. I took out my cell phone and dial a familiar number. "Hello ?"

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Renesmee." Jacob said as he came round the corner and stop by my locker. "Oh hi" I said awkwardly. "I was wondering if…" before Jacob could continue I cut him off and said. "Jacob, we're world apart. You hate Vampires and we hate Werewolves. We can never be together. The memories when you imprinted on me are the past. Its been a decade. I am back with Jayden now" I said gently hoping not to crush him.

He and I glance over to Jayden who was by the lunch table studying. "When did you guys get back ?" Jacob ask disappointedly. "Yesterday, I called him" I replied dryly."Do you think he could accept you for who you are ?" Jacob

said. "He knows. In fact he is willing to spend eternity with me only that I refuse to be so selfish and allow him to spend eternity with me. We are worlds apart. If we are together, it would only be tragedy." I said.

"You would not even give me a chance ?" Jacob ask softly. "If there is another life I would. You are a great guy Jake. Any girls would love to date it might not be me. Alyson have been crushing on you like forever. Give someone else a chance. I don't deserve this" I said as I look over to my best friend Alyson.

"I will always remember you. Cause We were both young when I first saw you" I said then I walk over to Jayden and peck him on the cheek. I would never love Jacob the way I love Jayden. But at least it's a love story I could tell.

_  
Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princes  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes_

_Cause we were both young  
When I first saw you_


End file.
